


Words From the Future

by Aegishammer13



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegishammer13/pseuds/Aegishammer13
Summary: When Lysithea hears that a version of her from the future has been summoned, she wants to ask her many questions about how her future will proceed. But she isn't quite prepared for everything her older self tells her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Words From the Future

Lysithea would say that coming to Askr was very fruitful for her. Being able to learn from so many people from other worlds had helped her expand her knowledge more than she could have imagined. From the different weapons, tactics, and magic theories that the other worlds used, there was so much knowledge hear that would have been completely unknown to her at home.

There was only one thing that concerned her. As a nexus between all worlds, many different versions of every person could exist here at the same time, from different worlds and times. That wouldn’t have been so bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that she had recently been told that a future version of her had been summoned. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable with the thought of another her running around, but when she thought of her future, and what her future self might tell her, Lysithea had to admit that it scared her.

Thankfully the, Library was in Askr’s castle was so large that Lysithea found that it had plenty of places to hide while remaining close to the books. So here she was, having found an incredibly remote corner of the library, looking over some of the books and hoping that her older self wouldn’t be able to find this spot. But considering that she was hiding from herself, she knew that sooner or later she would be able to find her.

Sure enough, it wasn’t too long after that before Lysithea saw a familiar looking face searching the library and meeting her eyes. _Damn,_ Lysithea thought, _just my luck that she would find me so quickly, maybe the library wasn’t the best hiding spot._

She was taller now, just a few more inches, and she was wearing a long purple dress. Overall, the older girl looked a little more mature, and Lysithea was happy about that at least. But she was also a little surprised at how similar she looked despite supposedly being more than six years older than her.

“Oh, well hello there, um, me I suppose?” The older girl said, noticing her presence. She glanced around the area, seemingly looking for something, but Lysithea supposed she wasn’t looking for her specifically.

“Good day to you,” Lysithea said, although she wasn’t sure how to feel about greeting herself, “you seem to be looking around a lot, do you need help searching for something?”

The older Lysithea smiled at that, “Well, it’s more like I was looking for someone, but since I found you, I think we could chat instead, I’m sure you have a lot of questions to ask. do you want to talk over some tea?”

Lysithea was caught between her curiosity and her fear. She really did want to know more about what happens in the future, but there was a nagging feeling in her mind that made her question if she really wanted to know what is held in her future, if she will accomplish what she wanted to do. But after much thought she swallowed her fear and said, “Yes, I suppose that would be good, even if speaking to myself seems odd.”

* * *

The two of them went to one of the castle’s private tearoom to have their conversation. Lysithea took a seat while her older self went about preparing the tea and setting the table with the cups and sugar, she had wanted to help but the older girl insisted that she should be the one to set things up. Lysithea guessed that what she really wanted was to give her some time to come up with questions.

When the tea was done steeping the older Lysithea brought the teapot over to the table and poured both of them a cup and handed one to the younger girl “I chose a sweet apple blend this time, our favorite,” she said.

Lysithea accepted a cup and began to spoon sugar into the cup. The older girl smiled and laughed softly watching her younger self add more and more sugar to her tea.

The older Lysithea added a few pastries to her plate and continued, “I’ll have you know that our sweet-tooth has not gone away after the past years, after all, sugar is one of the most important ingredients to exist.”

The two of them sat in silence for some time. Lysithea was too nervous to say much of anything, she had so much she wanted to ask, but she couldn’t work up the courage to say anything, because it was almost certainly going to be something that she didn’t want to hear. She didn’t want to be the one to start the conversation she just wanted her older self to say something, start the conversation and tell her everything that would happen, at least that would be a bit better than having to ask the questions herself. But every time she looked at the older woman, she only received a calm smile, as if saying that she’ll patiently wait until Lysithea was willing to speak.

Finally mustering up the courage to break the silence Lysithea asked, “So, how are Mother and Father doing?”

Placing her teacup down the older Lysithea said, “They are doing well, I was lucky to having spoken to them not long before I was summoned to this world”

“That’s good at least, and house Ordelia? What about it?”

“As far as being a noble house goes, it’s gone.” The older girl said simply, “After the war I made the necessary arrangements towards reparation of our territory before placing the land into the care of some of the surrounding lords, just like I promised to do.”

“That’s good,” Lysithea said, “And what of Father and Mother? Did they not object to doing this?”

“They certainly had their reservations, but they understood that keeping things under our control would not work in the long run. After I explained things to him, father was much more cooperative in negotiations, and now they are living a far more peaceful life,” the older Lysithea said.

Lysithea was glad about this at least, she was always afraid that when she died her family and friends would be left behind with a lot of loose ends. So, to hear that she would be dying with Fódlan at peace and the affairs of house Ordelia settled, that was certainly a load off of her shoulders.

“Then I have no regrets,” she said, “The only thing I desired was to make things easier for my friends and family, as that has been accomplished then I am fine with dying.”

“Dying?” The older girl said, a sly smile creeping onto her face, “I really did give up too easily, didn’t I? Don’t worry you’re going to be around for quite some time.”

Lysithea almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she was sure that there was no way for her crests to be removed, she had made peace with her death, and now hear she was being told that they do get removed so nonchalantly. If she was hearing this from anyone but herself, she would almost think it was some kind of twisted joke.

Lysithea’s older self looked at her, happy tears welling up in her eyes, “Ever since my crests were removed my greatest wish, as unreasonable as it seemed was to be able to lay a hand on the shoulder of my younger self and tell her that everything would be okay. I’m so thankful for being summoned here, because my greatest wish finally came true.”

Seeing the emotions on her other self’s face, Lysithea could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. As much as this was the dream for her older self, she too was able get the one thing she wished for. The two of them allowed their emotions to run wild, they sat there, both letting tears of happiness fall. The tea may have cooled as they cried, but neither of them cared as they reveled in the happiness this situation allowed them to share.

The older girl dried her eyes with her sleeve, She took another sip of tea but, realizing that it had gone cold, put it back down, “Come on, we should free up this room for others, and we can talk on the way,” she said. Both of them stood and left the room, “Honestly, I am a little disappointed, I thought that would be one of the first questions you would ask, I was so excited to say it I was hoping it would be the first thing that I could talk about,” She said jokingly as they began to walk down the castle corridors.

Still reeling in shock, Lysithea could only ask, “I just want to know how you did it. I spent so long trying to find some way, but there was nothing, I thought it was impossible.”

“Well, I think I’ll leave the specific way a bit of a surprise,” The other said, “But if you really must know, a certain, wonderful man gave me the courage to try again, and together we were able to find a cure.”

Lysithea blushed from that news, “A m-man? And the way you speak so highly of him, it almost sounds like…” She was so sure that she would never survive long enough to start a family, the idea of courtship had never so much as crossed her mind, and yet her older self was now talking about a man in such a way. This only added too her shock “Can you at least tell me who this man is?”

The other girl gave a teasing smile in response. “Come on, are you sure that you don’t already know who it is?” she asked.

Just as the older Lysithea was about to continue, they turned the corner and saw a familiar man with mint green hair walking down the hall. Before Lysithea could react to the new presence, her older self quickened her pace to catch up to him. Lysithea was surprised at how fast she was despite wearing such a long dress.

“There you are!” she said, throwing her arms around the man “Oh, I’ve been looking for you all over the place.”

“I’ve been looking for you too, ever since I heard you were summoned here,” Byleth said returning the hug and placing a quick kiss on her lips. “I thought you would have been in the library, but I couldn’t find you.”

“Well I was there, but I found someone who I thought I could have a very interesting conversation with,” She said, motioning towards her younger self.

Lysithea, after witnessing that was now beet red and her mouth was agape. “Wait, when you said a certain man, you meant the professor?” She almost couldn’t believe what she had seen. “You’re saying that we have _this_ kind of relationship in your time.”

“Well, when we were researching the removal of my crests, let’s just say we got close during that time.” The older girl said, and then turned to Byleth, “Why didn’t you tell her any of this?”

“I just didn’t want to say anything that would scare her,” He said.

"You're always so considerate of others,"She said, smiling at him, before turning to her younger self “I think that the three of us have a lot to discuss.”

“There’s no need to do that right now. I think the two of you have a lot to catch up on, so I’ll just take my leave of you now. Both of you have a good day.” Lysithea said, before turning and leaving as quickly as her legs could carry her.

She didn’t stop until she got back to her room in the castle. It had been a long day and she didn’t feel like doing anything else, she wasn’t even feeling particularly hungry after everything. All the things she heard today; they were incredibly difficult for her to wrap her head around in so little time. She laid there in her bed for a while collecting her thoughts about it.

_A life. I can have a full life._ Lysithea thought. She had completely given up on that and had hoped those who knew about her condition had come to accept there was no chance. _And I’ll be able to live that life with the Professor,_ she continued, blushing slightly at the thought of it.

Lysithea had been so nervous to meet her older self, because surely her future wouldn’t bring good news, but she was glad to talk with her. There was a lot about the future that Lysithea was still unsure about, but perhaps her life wasn’t as filled with misfortune as she used to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something to celebrate the release of Brave Lysithea in Heroes. I feel like Lysithea would want to hear a lot about what happened to her in the future. Also, I realize Byleth's post-timeskip form hasn't been added yet, but I wanted to have some Bysithea in this work and didn't want to wait until that version of him was added.


End file.
